How it All Ended
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike's parents are coming to take her away from the Albonquetine Islands and her new learning experience. What will she tell of when she gets home and how will the islanders react to when Mike is back home and are very likely to never see her again?


**A/N: My take on a series finale for Mike, Lu & Og**

* * *

It was another island day on the Albonquetine Islands. They spent roughly a year with our hero, a fiery red-headed girl from the city named Michelanne Mavinsky, also known as Mike. During her time on the island, she has introduced them to her cultural traditions as they did for her. Mike has introduced them to television, been wrongfully accused of stealing the traditional family teacup, brought them baseball, showed them roller skates, helped Lu locate lost Lancelot the first time before Lancelot was shown to be lost in Lu's bedroom closet, told them of the mighty helicopter, made an elephant wash, a lonley time allowed Mike to befriend a palm tree she named Petey, faced pirates a few times, almost played a bamboo modified Gameboy, helped the islanders face a deathly volcano, ran in the island marathon, hosted a fashion show after getting sick of her usual wardrobe and the grass fashion choices from the island, tried to get away from Og's terrorizing robots, proved Old Queeks is not psychic, created an old apartment building reminiscent of her old home in New York, celebrated Og's birthday, played island games which made her crave jujubombs like in old home activity games, have her own bicycle made, but everyone else wanted to ride it, got to be on a cruise ship, forced to do a duty in the spring festival that caused her bad luck if she declined, catch a cold and Lu told everyone it was a deathly virus, have her first day of island school, competed against Wendell for the island governor, create money, nearly get in trouble with Wendell's pet parrot, celebrate All Foodstuffs Eve, which she then told them about Thanksgiving, introduce everyone to hot dogs after getting sick of coconuts, celebrate Founder's Day, try to keep everyone from thinking they were sinking on the island, keep a giant away from the island, meet the islander's ancestors after being cursed, avoid Haggis and Baggis at all costs from their crushes on her, told Og to make lightbulbs, having trouble with sleeping in the darkness, compete in an elephant game and help the incompetent elephant out, give everyone shoes, participated in a Documentary, meet the 'Carpet King of England', help Wendell lose some weight, try to make the wombat and Alfred make up, forcibly became Lu's servant, befriended Hermione Cuzzlewitz, and even managed to help Old Queeks with Sleeping Ugly.

It doesn't sound like a lot, but Mike made a real difference on the island where nobody goes. There were no burger stands, no disco bands, but she survived on the island. There were endless skies with no skyscrapers with fish jumping high. It took the plucky girl some time to adapt to the island's differences than in Manhattan, but she managed to make it through. Mike also became real close with Lu and Og, after her old best friends, Max and Melissa deserted her when she was gone on the island a while. They had befriended some new girl after Mike was gone for over three months and never thought of her as a friend or an equal again. Today was different though. Mike woke up from the spare bedroom in Og's place and joined the others for breakfast. Mike buried her hand under her chin, digging at her coconut oatmeal.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lu asked, sounding irritated that Mike was chattering about some New York custom.

"Don't you know?" Mike looked at her. "I'm going home today."

"Home?" Lu's eyes widened into a big smile. "Really!?"

"Yeah, I go home with my parents as soon as they get here, they promised to come today exactly." Mike replied, dryly.

Lancelot frowned, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well, that's too bad, hate to see you go, but when you gotta go, you gotta go." Lu said, grabbing Mike's bags from when she first came to the island. "Well, goodbye Mike! I'll miss you so much, then a little bit, then not so much at all!"

"Whoa, hold up, Princess, I still got time to kill." Mike held her back.

"Say what?" Lu sounded disappointed.

"Lu, Mike doesn't go home until after sunset." Marjorie informed.

"Oh." Lu dropped the bags. "Well, at least you're leaving today and I'll never see you again!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you, Lu." Mike said.

"Yeah, well good riddance, and-...What?" Lu came close to her. "Did you say you'd... Miss me, Mike?"

"Well, yeah, sure," Mike shrugged. "You're a pain in the pajamas, but you're not so bad. I know a lot worse girls back home. I'll definitely miss Og too."

"The feeling is mutual, Mike." Og spoke up, after seeming to pop up from nowhere.

Mike smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Take care of yourself, Og boy."

Og smiled bashfully and turned red as Mike's hair.

"I can't believe she'll miss me, can you, Lancelot?" Lu asked her pet turtle.

Lancelot shrugged as an answer.

"Well, she should go back, her parents, friends, and family should have her back! What do I care!?" Lu boasted.

"Lulu!" a familiar voice rang in the princess's ears.

"Could that be...?" Lu glanced to the door and smiled wide. "MOMMY! You're home!" she clung onto the islander woman instantly. It was indeed Lu's mother.

"I didn't know Lu had a mother." Mike said to herself.

"Well, sure," Og turned to her and back at his cousin embracing her mother. "When you came here, Aunt Lulabelle went to New York in exchange."

"Oh." Mike shrugged.

"Were you a good little girl for Mommy?" Lulabelle asked, holding Lu up in the air.

"Yes, Mommy, I missed you so much!" Lu squealed.

"Mommy missed you too." the woman hugged her daughter some more. "It was crazy on that island!"

"New York's not an island, it's a city." Mike retorted.

Lulubelle looked down. "Who's that? Marjorie, I didn't know Og even had a sibling."

"This is actually Mike," Marjorie explained. "While you went to New York, Mike came here and lived with us."

"I hope you didn't mess up my room while I was gone." Mike looked at the woman, harder.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, dearie," Lulubelle laughed in a way that could only match her daughter's laugh. "It was just horrible on New York though, I really missed you all. It was just dreadful, they made me watch a box with moving pictures and they didn't eat coconuts!"

"It was bad here too!" Wendell chimed in, meeting the reunion of his mate. "She contaminated us with New York diseases! You really should have been here, my dear, I just wanted to cry on your shoulder and stroke that gorgeous hair!"

"You always know what to say, Wendell." Lulubelle smirked at him. "Glad to see you're still Governor. I thought for sure those filthy Cuzzlewitz creatures would have gone through you and gone native and savage!"

"Mommy, don't you remember? The Cuzzlewitz don't exist!" Lu interrupted, remembering her natural behavior toward the other family on the other side of the island.

Mike rolled her eyes, then walked away, seeing she was needed.

* * *

Sundown came quick. Og was showing Mike around the island one last time. He had shown her Goat, Pig and Spiney. They didn't talk to her of course, and they passed Alfred as he continued to hunt down the wombat. Mike was glad that at least today, Og was paying attention to her. Come to think of it, Og was about the only one on the island who really paid attention to Mike. He would usually build her things out of cardboard, bamboo, wood, and anything he could find on the island. He was like an islander, child MacGyver.

"Well, I guess I better get going." Mike said, stopping as it was getting close to sundown.

"Yeah... I guess..." Og shrugged.

Mike looked at him for another minute, then walked off.

"I'll miss you...my love..."

Mike didn't hear that last bit. She walked along and saw a cruise ship with her parents. "Mom, Dad!" she called.

"Michellanne, hop aboard!" Mr. Mavinsky lowered a life boat to pull her in with.

Mike sniffled and turned to the islanders. Even the Cuzzlewitz came to say goodbye. "Well, I guess this is it, goodbye, guys."

"Goodbye, Mike!" they all said, some crying, Lu and Queeks relieved, Hermione smirking as Haggis and Baggis held each other and cried.

"Goodbye, Albonquetine Islands..." Mike said softly, getting in the boat, lifting up and being shipped away back to New York.

* * *

After a while, Mike was back in school at good old St. Albans. Mike missed a lot of things about her old school on the island, but she now missed a lot of things back in the island school. Class was always outside, there was never any homework, hunting animals for recess. Yes, it sounds savage, but Mike liked it. She was up next for going to the board and telling her class about her learning experience. Mike told everyone about her adventures on the island and once she finished, everyone, including Sister Mary Margaret, went hysterical and laughed at her.

"Hey, what's so funny!" Mike demanded.

"That's the silliest foreign exchange student story I ever heard!" Mary Margaret laughed wickedly.

"It's all true, I swear!" Mike said, sharply.

"Yeah, right," Melissa laughed out loud so hard she fell out of her desk, holding her sides. "What's next? You were chased by pirates?"

"Yes, they always tried to come get me, Lu and Og and try to eat Lu's pet turtle, Lancelot!" Mike replied.

Max laughed even harder than Melissa, nearly crying. "That's silly!"

Mike sighed and went back to her desk. The bus took her home to her apartment. She went inside and went to watch an Action Guy DVD and get her mind off things. She never talked about or thought about the island again. She never even spoke of or even saw Lu and Og again.


End file.
